Tactic Card
Tactic Cards are one of four Primary Card Types that may be included in a player's Armory. This type of card has a "One-Shot Effect" that starts Combat. Though attacks are declarable via Commands, Tactic Cards permit a Unit to attack in addition to the "One Command per Unit per turn" restriction. Furthermore, unlike Commands, a majority of Tactic Cards provide an extra ATK bonus to the attacker's Combat Roll and/or by adding a special ability to the result of the Combat (such as extra damage). Playing Tactic Cards: Tactic Cards can only be played during an Idle Game-state when no cards or abilities are awaiting resolution. They cannot be played during a Sequence or Combat, except with a special ability that permits such use. Every Tactic card can be played normally from the hand by Expending a Tactical Action or Wild Action as a cost prior to use. Playing a Tactic Card during an Idle Game-State progresses the game into a Sequence, where other cards and abilities may be used by either player prior to resolving a Tactic's game text. The card must remain Active (In-play) in order for the ability to resolve, otherwise nothing will happen and play continues. Every Tactic also has a Rush Effect (>>) that resolves the instant the card is played, generally that effect states "Have an Ally Unit attack once." When a Tactic Card resolves, follow the text on the card in order as written. Afterwards, place the card face-up in the owner's Scrapyard and set the game-state to its previous state. Variants: * Normal Tactic Cards, posses no unique visual identifiers. * Basic Tactic Cards, have a white bar behind their set identification code and the word "Basic" as a sub-type. Example: Card Layout: Name Like all card types, Tactic Cards possess the standard diamond frame with an AMBER coloration for the apex and base designs. Type (Primary) The card's type is positioned directly above the card's ability to indicate the card's type. Ability A card's ability is displayed within this frame, centered, with no other features or details vital to its functionality. Combat Modifier Similar to Units, Tactics possess a modifier box for ATK. This amount is added to an attacking Unit's dice roll during the instance of battle created by the Tactic itself. Type (Sub-type) If a Tactic Card possesses a Sub-type, then the white frame will indicate one of the following known types: * Normal (Blank) * Basic * Device When a Tactic Card has a sub-type, such as Basic, it is referenced as being "Basic-type Event" card. Credit Value All Non-Units have a value ranging from 0 to 5 Credits as indicated by the number of white "Gems' placed in the five black slots on the bottom frame of the card. Identification Number. A card's origin is indicated by its Identification Number in the format of: Set Number - Card Number - Set Type. Set Distribution: Victory Battle Tactics, CORE contains five Tactic Cards, numbers 01-016 to 01-020. Victory Battle Tactics, Expansion One contains ten Tactic Cards, numbers 02-021 to 02-030.